Living in Darkness
by AuroraProtectors16
Summary: She'd never seen angels before, but she knew that that's what they'd look like. As Cloud and Tifa try to help her, they develop a chemistry that nothing can destroy. When their lives are in jeopardy, it's up to her to sacrifice for the ones she loves.


**Disclaimer: we do not own Final Fantasy VII; we are just extreme lovers/fans/patrons. Except the main character, our OC, we do not own any of the characters used or mentioned nor do we own the places.**

**Do enjoy!**

**Living in Darkness**

_Prologue: Angels never touch Ground_

I sat with my knees held close to my chest. There was no way that I could escape this torment. This was something that was almost engraved into my being. I was the cause for everyone's suffering. They all tried their best to welcome me and show their affection, treating me like one of their own. But the truth cannot be hidden, even I know that.

"Food's ready," I heard the woman's comforting voice trail up to me.

I buried my head into my knees and fought back the tears.

"She must be upstairs," she commented, her footsteps now audible as she made her way up the stairs.

I pushed myself into the corner, trying to hide from anyone's view.

"I'll go." The voice that held her back belonged to the one who seemed to harbor deep secrets. He was the one I couldn't figure out, the one who looked as if he'd lived through many men's pain.

Her feet stopped moving, a new pair now sounding the bar's floor. His steps were heavier and more defined, becoming louder as he drew closer.

_Why can't everyone just forget I existed? Why can't they carry on with their normal lives? They didn't have to rescue me from the streets. 'We'll find a cure,' that's what they told me. They already had. But angels aren't supposed to be seen. She's not coming back for me. Neither is he. They're part of the greater good that we will never lay eyes on. Angels should never lay their feet on such a dark and diseased ground…_

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to find him kneeling down next to me, a concerned expression warping his beautiful face. _He should be an angel…_

His blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Even through this darkness I seem to live in, his blue eyes are the beacons of light shedding hope on my curse.

I smiled sheepishly at him, nodding slightly, aware that I would break and burst into tears at any given chance.

He seemed to have watched my gaze drift to his arm, something I'd done so slowly I almost didn't even notice, and observe the red ribbon tied around it.

"It's a long story." His voice was gentle yet something in it told me that this was one of his secrets, and eventually, if I stayed here long enough and fought through this pain, I figured I might find out these secrets.

I dropped my eyes immediately, somewhat uncomfortable as he stood up. I looked up to find his gloved hand angled out towards me. I hesitated for a moment.

_If I stay here long enough, live through the pain, become part of this family as many seemed to be allowing me to do, then maybe, just maybe, one day I'd see the angels._

I took hold of his outstretched hand softly, worried that I might break him or damage the beauty I was graced with in just his presence. I couldn't help but look at his eyes again, drawn in by the strong gates of blue and green that seemed to keep everyone out. I wanted so badly to lift my hand to his pale face, stroke his cheek: comfort him. To brush back the strands of blonde that covered part of the mask and bring my lips to it. For him to trust me, confide in me… But then, maybe the woman who was so caring and gentle already had the honor of those privileges. Perhaps she had something I could only ever hope of having from this ought-to-be angel: his love.

_Foolish hopes that might seem crazy and impossible, but if for one thing, I'd stay to find out about this mysterious, troubled character – to even one day be able to help him, love him, and be loved _by_ him. Tell me, invisible protection: am I worthy of becoming an angel? Can I, too, one day be a deserving owner of those wings?_

**A/N: This is our first fan-fiction! Yay! We're ultra proud. We know this is a short chapter, but it being the prologue it was just an introduction. It's so that you and we can all understand the characters. The story is written in first-person style throughout and later on, in chapter one, we'll find out the name. Obviously she is a girl, and we're sorry if you're left confused from this chapter. More will be explained in the next one, like her past and how she came to be in the company of Cloud and Tifa, and hopefully that will be up soon. Already have the story outlined so it shouldn't take to long. We hate having to ask because it isn't very professional but please review? It would mean a lot, you have no idea. In the meantime, thank you all if you read this. We are honored even if you hate it.**

_**AuroraProtectors16**_


End file.
